In the Middle of the Night
by guardyanangel
Summary: There are things that only Jinx dreams of. Some, she wishes she could never wake up from. Others, she wishes she never wakes up to. Flinx. T for safety. Part of my Hands of Fate continuity.


**Summary:** There are things that only Jinx dreams of. Some, she wishes she could never wake up from. Others, she wishes she never wakes up to. Flinx.

**A/N: **Just a brief moment between sunset and dawn that one of my favorite pairings shares. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans, Jinx wouldn't own Wally... He'd be MINE!! Mwahaha...

* * *

**In the Middle of the Night**

**By guardyanangel  
**

_She was running down the hallway, following the sound of agonized screams. The voice was all too familiar. _

"_Kid Flash!" she screamed, trying to find her way. _

_But every hallway she turned down was a dead end, and his screams were just sounding more and more pained by the instant…_

Jinx twisted in her sleep, a soft moan emitting from her lips.

"Wally…"

_Finally, she found herself in the room he was being held. He was surrounded by a Level Four containment field, electricity crackling within it and striking him, resulting in his screams of agony. He reached out to her, and to her horror the field began to shrink in on him. She began to run towards him._

"Wally, no…"

_With every step she took, the field got smaller and he got farther and farther away. She screamed in frustration and fear, her eyes glinting pink as she willed a hex to form and save him. Before she could however, she was struck hard in the chest, the impact sending her flying across the room. _

"_Jinx!" Kid Flash's cry rang out through the room, and through the haze that surrounded her she felt touched that even as he was brushing with death, he was still concerned for her._

_The thought was quickly lodged out of her mind as her assailant struck again and she landed in a heap of boxes. She squinted, and then realized with a gasp who it was._

"_Mammoth…"_

_He scowled at her in an almost feral way, and his arms rose. Any moment now, they would fall upon her, killing her instantly. She began to plead with her old friend and teammate._

"_Mammoth… Baran…" _

"Please… don't…"

_His eyes were cold and heartless and he shook his head. _

"_No mercy for traitors." He told her. Jinx was tempted to shut her eyes as the blow fell, but instead she focused them on Kid Flash, who was gazing at her in fear._

'_Goodbye' she mouthed softly to him. His features contorted into one of fury._

"_DON'TYOU_DARE_SAYGOODBYE!" he screamed in a super-fast voice, one which she had learned to understand over the time she worked with him. _

_She could almost _see _his molecules began to vibrate as he tried to shake his way free of his painful prison. In the smallest fraction of a second, she knew what he was going to do… and what it would do to him._

"Wally, DON'T!"

_He did not listen to her plea as he darted out of the containment field. As he ripped through, his cry of agony was so intense that she covered her ears. Mammoth's arms began to fall, but he was suddenly pulled away in a blur of red and yellow. Before Jinx could breathe a sigh of relief, Kid Flash had returned. _

_He collapsed into her arms, breathing heavily, his body still trembling from what he had just done. _

"_Jinx…" he murmured weakly, raising a shaking hand to touch her cheek. She covered it with her own, trying to force back the tears._

"_You stay with me, you hear me." She hissed, "You hang on."_

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered, and he pushed himself up to kiss her. _

_It lasted only a fraction of a second. _

_He was gone._

"_No… no… no…. nonononononono…"_

"NO!"

Jinx sat bolt upright in her bed with a scream.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash was there in a heartbeat, already in costume, his eyes darting around, searching for an enemy. All he saw was the trembling Jinx, still sitting bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide with fear, breathing heavily. He darted to her side.

"Jinx?"

The enchantress' breathing finally slowed, and she glanced up at him. Her eyes glowed with fury. Kid Flash took a step back.

"You _idiot!_" she shrieked.

Kid Flash darted to dodge a hex.

"What did I do?" he queried as he hid. He knew Jinx didn't like feeling like a damsel-in-distress, and his bursting into her room probably didn't give him much brownie points, but wasn't this a little overboard?

"I can't _believe _you would do that to me!!" Jinx replied, at an even higher octave. Another few hexes shot his way, he continued to dodge. "You're. Such. An. _IDIOT!!!_"

Somehow, a hex hit its mark. He was knocked over to the ground, but he darted up within a few nanoseconds.

"Okay, now, I'm fine if you go all psycho-chick on me if there's a good reason, but right now? I'm not seeing a good reason. I heard you scream. I was worried. I came to check on you. Is that so wrong?"

"Maybe," came the irked reply.

"Jinxy, please don't attack me. I just wanted to know if something was wrong."

"Don't call me Jinxy." came the muffled reply. The other teen had buried her head into her knees. "And the only thing that's wrong is you. You're such an _idiot._"

"You've said that. Several times over. However, I don't see a reason behind it right now." Kid Flash sank across from her on the bed hesitatingly. "What happened, Jinx? Was it a bad dream?"

"Yes." Just one syllable, but the way it was spoken said volumes about the things the enchantress was not sharing.

Kid Flash bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. He certainly hadn't been in a situation where he'd had to comfort anybody after a dream, and he'd _certainly _never had to comfort _any _of his (several) ex-girlfriends/love interests.

And Jinx's silence was, of course, no help. Her determination to never be a damsel-in-distress really got in the way of bonding sometimes.

But perhaps it was best not to think about that just now.

"Well... Do you want to talk about it?" the speedster finally queried.

Jinx's eyes burned as they met his over the tops of her knees. "You died to save me. You were hurting, maybe _dying_, but you ran anyway, just to save me. You're so _stupid, _Wa-Kid Flash. You shouldn't have run, but _no_. You _had _to save me. Why did you…?" She shook her head. "You're an idiot. I hope you know that."

Kid Flash debated whether he should (wisely) pretend not to see the glittering in her eyes that may (most likely) have been tears, or acknowledge them and possibly face her wrath.

"Jinx..." he finally said gently, "I'm not dead, you know. I'm still alive. Still here."

"For now." she replied, "But what if one day something happens, like in my dream? Why would you do that, anyways?"

"Do what?"

"Die for me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

The frankness of his answer took her breath away momentarily. When it finally occurred to her that he really, really _would _die for her in less than a heartbeat stopped all movement of oxygen to her lungs for at least half-a-second.

The glimmering in her eyes intensified as she looked away, and now her voice was quieter, less sharp than he had ever heard it be before.

"Please, don't. Don't die for me. I'm not worth it."

For some reason the lack of fierceness in her voice sparked his fiery redhead temper. "I _shouldn't _die for you? You're not _worth _it?!" he exclaimed hotly. He couldn't let her see herself in such a dim light. Didn't she understand how much she mattered? "Jinx, you know how I feel about you. You know how much…I… love you. If it ever, God forbid, comes down between my life or yours, I'm choosing yours. The world wouldn't be right without you in it."

"_My_ world wouldn't be right without _you_ in it!" came Jinx's shrieking reply.

It was the closest she had ever come to confessing that she ever needed him in her life, and they both knew it.

Kid Flash was stunned. Jinx shut her eyes and tried to calm herself before she lost control and ended up hexing something.

There was silence.

"Kid Flash…Wally…I…" Jinx finally began, her eyes still closed, "I can't… I don't…want you to die, because I… I… can't… live… without you."

There was a pause. Finally, Jinx felt hesitating lips press against hers.

"I… can't live without you, either, Jinxy."

Jinx smirked slightly, opening her eyes. "Watch it, hotshot." She hexed the speedster gently, and he fell to the ground with an _ooph_. "Just because we're being mushy-mushy doesn't mean you can call me that." she continued

There was a soft chuckle as the speedster got back to his feet. "You're such a moment-ruiner, Jinx. I love you."

"Well, you're an idiot, Wally. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, my God, soooo fluffy. And Dream-KF and Jinx are sooo OOC in comparison to Real-KF and Jinx... (Who still seem a bit OOC to me...) Ah, well.

On a somewhat-side note, I am 100% sure that the KF of Teen Titans canon is our beloved Wally West. For one thing, Wally was the only KF with red hair. Also, bad jokes and overall trust in people (heroes, civilians and villains alike) is _such_ a Wally trait. (If you've seen how Wally treats the Trickster in the JLU episode _Flash and Substance_, you'll know what I mean.) And finally, I read on either the Teen Titans or the JL World's Finest website that the writers of Teen Titans intended for KF to be Wally. They even used Michael Rosenbaum, who voiced the Flash/Wally on JL(U), as the voice of the KF in Teen Titans. If I find the link again, I'll put it up. :) Anyways, KF is Wally West! Just needed to get that out there. A not-Wally KF with Jinx just makes me sad inside. Actually, a not-Wally KF just makes me sad. :(

Any questions, comments, pointing-out-of-errors, compliments, etc., please post in a review! I love reviews almost as much as I love Wally! :D

Loves,

Guardy


End file.
